Break
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: "Aunque se encontraban solos en aquel lugar podían oír los gritos y risas lejanas de los demás chicos yendo de un lado a otro o jugando. Poco a poco las voces cesaron quedando ellos cada vez en un silencio más profundo, dando la sensación de que realmente se encontraban solos." [YakuLev]


Disclaimer: Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Haruichi Furutade sensei.

-Break-

El campamento de verano resultó ser mucho más duro de lo que Lev pensó en un principio. No es que el pensara que todo iban a ser risas y juegos, pero lo cierto es que Kuroo tenía siempre un ojo puesto en él, le vigilaba constantemente y le mandaba entrenamientos extra si no cumplía, y bastante duros. Por otro lado Yaku se convirtió en una especie de monstruo obsesionado con que debería salir de ese campamento aprendiendo a recibir un mínimo digno de balones, lo que en realidad significaba recibir la mayoría de los balones de Yamamoto.

Al caer la noche Yaku decidió terminar el entrenamiento y liberar a Lev de su tortura. Todavía quedaba un rato para poder ir al comedor para la cena, por lo que tomaron un descanso detrás del gimnasio. Lev llegó primero y se tumbo en el césped agradeciendo lo fresco que estaba en contraste con su cuerpo agotado por el entrenamiento y el calor del verano. Yaku no tardó en llegar con una bolsa de hielos, se sentó al lado del más alto y cogió uno de sus brazos obligandole a sentarse también. Puso uno de los suyos, algo más corto, a su lado comparándolos.

—Mira esto, cuando aprendas a recibir dejaras de tener los brazos llenos de marcas, o por lo menos no tendrás tantas.

Lev miró atentamente los brazos de Yaku, tan pequeños comparados a los suyos, la piel blanca dejaba ver el tono azulado de las venas que pasaban por debajo, pero a penas tenía marcas, algún arañazo y un par de zonas ligeramente enrojecidas. Los suyos en cambio, aunque más grandes y fuertes estaban llenos de marcas en varias tonalidades de rojos y morados.

—Yaku-san, algunas marcas son culpa tuya. No pensaba que tuvieras tanta fuerza siendo tan pequeño.

La palabra prohibida. Yaku puso la bolsa de hielo en el antebrazo de Lev dando un golpe, a lo que contestó con un grito y una disculpa entre lloriqueos. Afortunadamente para el más alto, rápidamente el frio y los movimientos ahora delicados de Yaku, comenzaron a calmar el dolor que sentía.

—Gracias, Yaku-san, me siento mejor.

—Me alegro.

La pequeña bolsa quedó olvidada a un lado cuando los dos chicos se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, dejando que sus cuerpos se relajaran. Aunque se encontraban solos en aquel lugar podían oír los gritos y risas lejanas de los demás chicos yendo de un lado a otro o jugando. Poco a poco las voces cesaron quedando ellos cada vez en un silencio más profundo, dando la sensación de que realmente se encontraban solos.

Yaku rodó por el suelo hasta quedar sobre Lev a gatas, que le miró entre asustado y sorprendido. Ese momento era lo más parecido a intimidad que habían tenido últimamente, ya no recordaba la última vez que habían estado solos. La pequeña mano de Yaku agarro el cuello de la camiseta ajena tirando hacia abajo y dejando al descubierto sus marcadas clavículas y el hueco que había entre ellas. Sin pensarlo mucho sacó su lengua y la llevó a ese pequeño lugar, recorriendo después todo el cuello hasta llegar a la barbilla de una forma lenta y dolorosa para Lev.

—Ya...Yaku-san...

Lev fue totalmente ignorado. Yaku no contestó y en lugar de eso sopló sobre el camino húmedo que había creado, provocando escalofríos, por los contrastes ante el calor, y que toda la piel del chico ruso se erizara, desde la cabeza a los pies. Yaku sonrió satisfecho por la reacciones que era capaz de arrancar, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Deberíamos aprovechar los pocos momentos que nos quedan —-ronroneó en el oído de Lev mientras con una de sus pequeñas piernas separaba las del otro haciéndose hueco entre ellas.

—No lo digas como si se fueran a terminar. —Le rodeo con sus brazos y le pegó más a él, queriendo sentirle lo máximo posible, su peso, su olor...

—Eso no lo sabes.

Fue lo último que dijo Yaku antes de continuar. Sus labios se adueñaron del cuello de Lev, con besos y pequeños mordiscos, mientras sus manos le acariciaban la cintura bajando despacio hasta llegar a seguir el contorno del elástico de sus pantalones con la yema de los dedos. Tras unos segundos de sufrimiento para Lev los dedos de Yaku se adentraron bajo la tela, formando nuevos caminos con sus roces.

—Yaku-san.

La mano de Lev rodeó la de Yaku evitando su avance, el mayor levantó la cabeza mirándole directamente, supuso que su rostro estaba rojo aunque no lo podía asegurar por la oscuridad, pero su expresión algo perdida le indicaba que era así. Al parar también pudo notar como los nervios que recorrían a Lev se manifestaban en su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, después de todo seguía sobre él. Entonces se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaban, que Lev podía ser un león agresivo jugando, pero también podía ser un gatito callejero asustado, por muy grande que fuera, y que si tardaban en dar señales de vida no tardarían en ver a Inuoka olfateando por los alrededores buscándolos. Suspiro con resignación y le besó los labios con delicadeza, después la frente y finalmente le sonrió.

—Será mejor que volvamos. —Se levanto pesadamente, sin querer realmente, y sacudió su ropa, Lev hizo lo mismo—. Tenemos que cenar y ducharnos.

—¿Ju-juntos, Yaku-san? —Todavía no había recuperado el latir normal de su corazón cuando le dio la impresión de que Yaku le proponía algo. Se agarró el borde de su camiseta nervioso.

La mirada de Yaku se clavó en Lev con tanta fuerza que le hizo dar un paso atrás, temiendo ser el objetivo de uno de sus brotes de ira, pero nunca llegó ningún golpe, Yaku se rascó la nuca y se rio.

—¿Lo harías? —Volvió a reír negando con la cabeza— No pasará eso hoy, te ducharas con los de primero y yo con los de tercero. Vamos antes de que vengan a por nosotros.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos, hasta que Lev se distrajo al ver a alguien cerca de las puertas que daban a los comedores y salió corriendo diciendo algo que Yaku no entendió. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía cómo se alejaba dando grandes zancadas. Echaba de menos escuchar los rugidos del león, por desgracia tendrían que esperar.


End file.
